The annual number of information technology (IT) infrastructure related changes made to a large network or combination of networks may be daunting. Such changes may include application software installations (or uninstalls), application software configurations, server and/or middleware software installations, etc. Some current systems do not provide mechanisms to track, correlate, and/or report these changes, making it difficult to manage complex changes. In addition, large premiums may be paid to third party vendors to provide such enterprise scale changes to one or more networks.